Katsuro Minoru
Katsuro Minoru is a powerful and ancient shinobi. His years of experience have enabled him to become a fearsome shinobi of extreme prowess. Over the years Katsuro has seen the age of powerhouses such as Hashirama, Madara and countless others, secretly exploring the world and gaining more and more power. Mastering the Yin-Yang Release, he finally reveals himself to the world he disappeared from 120 years earlier; intent on ruling the world together with his Brotherhood. Appearance For a man of 158 years of age, Minoru held a younger visage, looking only around sixty years old. He had long straight hair and a long beard, both of which were pure white. Wearing a long white robe, always carrying himself with an upper class air. Due to his ancient age, his history is very vague, but it was suspected that he had hailed from one of the northern countries. Personality With an aristocratic nature, Minoru is very princely and polite. He has virtually impeccable manners, to even the younger generations. Armed with extensive knowledge at his disposal, he was a very calm individual, preferring to pace himself and make plans before rushing to overwhelm opponents. Minoru displayed absolute dedication and loyalty to his goals. He set a fixed list of prioritess and never changed them. Several time his demeanour was described to be cold and ruthlessly calculative, and he was a very silent evil. While he was polite and very logical, his biggest flaw was the subtle way in which he underestimated his enemies. He also despised the younger generation with passion, only being polite to them as that was how he was brought up. Background After a century of laying low and waiting to strike, Minoru took his chance when rumblings of the Fourth Shinobi World War began. After Konoha was decimated and the Allied Forces were at war with reincarnated shinobi, the Brotherhood's initial underground movements were set on a large scale. They planned to use the chaos to launch guerrilla style attack on the villages, spreading fear and destruction. The plan was to decimate the homes of the shinobi, leaving them disorganised and disheartened, then step out of the way until the Allies and their enemies decimated each other. Minoru planned to harvest the power of an artefact that was sealed away, which he had searched for the past century; the ultimate goal of the Brotherhood. Upon reaching that goal, they would kill off any resistance and take over the ruined world. As all of this transpired, Minoru was too fixed on his goals to notice that the Kage had received news on them, dispatching a team of greatly skilled ninja to infiltrate and take down the Brotherhood. Just as Minoru approached his ultimate goal, the mysterious and powerful artefact, the ninja began to launch large scale attacks, eliminating many key members of the Brotherhood. Putting the Brotherhood on the defensive, Minoru attempted to coordinate the search, but the distractions posed by the three shinobi were great. Eventually Minoru reached the site where the artefact was contained. However the team of shinobi, revealed to be Densetsu Uchiha, Akuhei Iwao and Kaoru Shin'ya began bombarding the sight with attacks, quickly massacring Minoru's men. Close to obtaining the artefact which the Brotherhood had been searching for centuries, Minoru decided to take on and kill all three of the powerful, famed ninja at once, alone. Abilities Due to his advanced age and wealth of experience, Minoru was a weathered and powerful ninja. His years of combat and training had led to him becoming a highly intelligent, knowledgeable and analytical man, having watched and participated in numerous battles. He was shockingly well versed in the Nara Clan's secret techniques, able to skilfully manipulate shadows to attack and defend. Relying exclusively on Yin and Yang Techniques, Minoru was also an expert in the many forms of Genjutsu as it was comprised off his speciality, the Yin Release, although he barely used Genjutsu. Minoru was a difficult opponent to read, as he constantly switched between techniques to confuse enemies and prevent them from reading his battle patterns. He usually preferred to end duels quickly, eliminating opponents before they had the chance to react fully. Overall Minoru and his companions employed a dangerous fighting style, enough for the Kage to gather only the strongest shinobi team to deal with them. Ninjutsu Having mastered the Yin and Yang Releases and relied extensively on them, Minoru is a highly skilled combatant, able to hold out against three Kage level opponents fighting with their best abilities. His extensive research and age enabled him to gradually hone his ninjutsu, and he had a staunch defence and a very versatile, tricky method of attacking. His techniques were difficult to break down and deduce, as most ninja would be killed off in less than a minute when facing him. His ninjustu were unique in the sense that they converted reality into illusions and vice versa. This bizarre form of battle enabled him to counter powerful attacks without moving too much, or to spring traps on enemies to suddenly take them down.